gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Markiplier
Markiplier, real name Mark Edward Fischbach, is a YouTube gamer and game commentator, specializing in his playthroughs of horror games with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase, referred to by different names, most notably as the "Markiplites". He is also known for his trademark "Warfstache" composed of a pink mustache, his amazing hair style, his incredible muscles and body, and his deep voice. His channel continues to grow as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. Youtube Livestreams Mark does a variety of livestreams on Twitch. Some are to do playthroughs of fans. Others are to meet up with fans in certain Multi-player games, and most notable ones are his charity and fundraiser livestreams where he plays games that are sometimes requested to raise money for many charities and fundraisers such as Childs Play, Cancer Research, Hospitals, etc. Co-op play Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtuber , Yamimash . After this, he continued and played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and and other Indie Games with Yamimash , and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers therpgminx , CinnamonToastKen , and Yamimash . He also plays other Garry's Mods which are called Trouble in Terrorist Town, Prop Hunt, Murder and Gmod Tower as well as Minecraft with his friends Bob and Wade, CaptainSparklez, PewDiePie, and other youtubers. Moods Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on YouTube while some, such as ChaoticMonki (Cry), play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks (most prominently seen in his earlier playthroughs). He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward - often chair-related - violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy in-game, he often panics, giving his trademark, screams and fleeing towards the nearest available hiding place. Upon the departing or escaping from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on certain rage games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, and even unintentionally rage games such as Surgeon Simulator 2013 or during any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into fits of rage, usually due to the difficulty of the solution. He is often very fired up while playing such games and usually takes a while afterwards to calm down. "Most Caring Youtuber" From time to time, Mark is referred by some of his fans as exceptionally caring and a lovable person, a reason that has been one of the main reasons his channel is so rapidly growing. Special V-logs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game "Ripest of Fears" Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of this contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer and accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly cares for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently showed signs of having cried during his speech and accused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to reestablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special V-logs and answering more frequently to people. Game Grumps/Steam Train Markiplier has been mentioned several times on Game Grumps. As Markiplier is known for playing horror games, Danny mentioned him in episode 3 of the Grumps play-through of Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Danny addressed both Markiplier and PewDiePie, asking, "Why do you do this to yourselves?"; 'this' being playing a scary game. He was also referenced, during the "Game Grumps Flight Delayed PODCAST!! " by Arin, Ross, and Barry as introducing them to such Oculus Rift Games as "Dumpy the Elephant" when he visited the Grumps for the Table Flip episodes. Both Markiplier and Game Grumps collaborate with Polaris and have appeared on several Polaris events together, such as FriendZone, the Rayman Legends Kung Foot Tournament and the 2014 Scare to Care live stream. Also Ross and Markiplier appeared in a video by Cyndago together. The Game Grumps have been mentioned by Markiplier several times during his own play-through's, like in the second episode of his 7 Days to Die play-through. In the fifth episode of the same series he opened the episode by saying "Welcome back to Game Grumps". In one of his Goat Simulator episodes he asks Barry to "zoom in on that toe, Barry" and makes other Game Grumps references. During his AMA on Polaris, Markiplier said that his favorite channel on Polaris is Game Grumps. Mark was once again mentioned by the Grumps in the episode Turbo Dismount. Arin, Barry and Suzy called Mark for advice in the episode Frazzled in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 play-through. Table Flip On December 21st, 2013 he appeared on Table Flips play-throughs of Betrayal at House on the Hill and later on March 29th, 2013 he appeared on Shadows Over Camelot. It was rumored that he had an uncreditted appearance as the mysterious character "Him" appearing in the beginning of part 2 of the first play-through of Cards Against Humanity, but on the RTX panel Suzy confirmed that Him is playerd by Aaron Umetani, the director of Table Flip. On September 13th, 2014 he appeared on the third round of One Night Ultimate Werewolf. Starbomb Game Grumps announced through their Starbomb twitter that they are back in the studio with Markiplier as a guest. What his role is and how big it is is still unknown. Gallery MarkiplierGrump.png|Markiplier's grump-head Trivia *In Pokemon FireRed Episode 32, Arin and Danny fought over who had the right to "f*** Markiplier in the a**". *He appeared in the "rap along" video for the Starbomb song I Choose You to Die on Egoraptor's channel. *He appeared alongside Holly and Jirard The Completionist on an episode of FriendZone. He also appeared alongside Jon at the FriendZone live panel at PAX East 2014. *He had narrated a video for Did You Know Gaming? about Team Fortress 2 which was written by Game Grumps lovelie Vitas Varnas. *Markiplier has a brother, Tom Fischbach who is an internet famous artist known as Twokinds. Mark has referenced him in a Vlog and in some of his videos, however has only appared for a few seconds in one of Mark's videos at Comic Con 2014 (at the TWOKINDS stand). Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Starbomb